He Has Returned
by Ace of Skulls
Summary: He left a long time ago. She loved him, but never told him. Now he has returned, and she finally has her chance. Will she take it? We will see.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Hello everyone! I am -PIN- and I will be your MC for this story. I hope you enjoy, and I will also be welcoming guest MCs, so be prepared!

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! IF I DOD THIS WOULD BE CANON! ON WITH THE STORY!

---

Chapter 0

They had been best friends since they had met. They grew up together, and where rarely found apart from each other.

Until he left.

She was so sad when he told her that she ran away crying. She missed him always. He never left her mind. The very thought of him brought tears to her eyes, and at the mention of his name she had to fight back the urge to cry.

She had loved him.

She had never loved anyone more than she had loved him. He had left her, and she never told him. They tried to stay in touch, but it was increasingly difficult. Soon they stopped writing to each other. They never spoke to each other.

Until he returned.

She was 16 when he returned, as was he, though she was two months younger. She had nearly forgotten about him. When people talked about him she didn't remember who they were talking about.

Until he returned.

She is Kari Kamiya.

She loved him.

He is Tk Takaishi.

He loved her.

And he had returned…

---

Hope you enjoyed me preview/prologue/Chapter 0!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! -PIN- here! I'd like to introduce my first Guest MCs, Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida!_

_Tai: Hey -PIN-!_

_Matt: How's it going?_

_Pretty good guys. My story is under way!_

_Matt: What's this one about, we missed Chapter 0._

_Well, it's about how Tk moved away before he and Kari could tell each other how they felt, and now he's back and want's to tell her._

_Tai: WHAT!_

_Uh...On with the story!_

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR THIS!**

---

Chapter 1

Takeru 'Tk' Takaishi slowly opened his eyes. His alarm clock was buzzing, and he grumbled to himself as he sat up to turn it off. The moment he stood up he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Tk! Wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" shouted his mother. Tk sighed.

"Coming Mom!" he replied. He got himself dressed and walked out into the living room of his new house. He and his mother had left Odaiba when he was only 11, and now, 5 years later, they had returned. He had been happy when his mother had told him they were returning to Odaiba. When the two left, his father and his brother Matt had stayed. Their parents were divorced, so the separation was not a huge change, but he still missed his father and brother. Not to mention all his friends. He was forced to say goodbye to his closest friends, and he was excited to see them again.

He was excited to see _her _again.

Tk grabbed his backpack, waved goodbye to his mother, and left. They had gotten a house close to his new school, so he didn't have to take the bus. Another positive point of returning. Before long he had reached his school, Odaiba High. It wouldn't be long now.

He would find her. He would see her again.

---

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya sighed inwardly as the first bell of the morning rang. After her final week of summer vacation, school was the last place she wanted to be. Not to mention her first class was advanced world history. The single most boring class in the world.

As she walked into the class and took a seat, everyone settled down. The teacher walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Students," she said, "we have a new student joining us." Kari sighed again. Another new kid. Probably some weirdo loser or something. She hadn't even realized that the teacher was still talking.

"And now, please welcome Takeru Takaishi." Kari looked up. There he was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, all of him. Takeru. Tk.

"Thank you," he said, "but I prefer to be called Tk." Kari wanted to cry. She had nearly forgotten about this blonde haired, blue eyed boy that she had loved so long ago. He had left, and she thought she would never see him again.

And here he was.

"Alright Tk, please take a seat beside the brown haired girl in the third row. Kari Kamiya, I believe." said the teacher. Tk nodded and took his seat. Kari looked at him, and he looked at her.

"Hi." he said, smiling. "Remember me?" Kari nodded slowly, her eyes wide, her mouth clasped shut.

"Y-yeah. Welcome back Tk."

---

After their morning classes had ended the two walked to the lunch room to find a large group calling them over. Tk looked.

Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi. They were all there. There were also three others Tk dodn't recognize. Kari led him over and they sat down. Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe stared incredulously at Tk. Mimi, on the other heand, wasn't so quiet.

"Oh my god Tk! You're back in Odaiba! Oh my god, we've all missed you so much. How have you been?" she cried. Kari laughed.

"As you can see, everyone's surprised to see you." she said. Then she pointed to the other three. "By the way, that's Davis," a boy with brown hair, "Yolei," a girl with glasses and long purple hair, "and Cody." a shorter boy, maybe 15. Tk greeted them all. Tai finally found his voice and spoke.

"So Tk what have you been doing?" he said. Tk smiled.

"Well, when we moved to Tokyo my mother found a new job, and we've been doing pretty well. Other than that I've been pretty much bored out of my mind. I missed you guys a lot though. When I found out my mother's job required her moving back here I made a point of coming to this school so we could see each other again." he said. Then he remembered something. "That reminds me. Where's Matt?" he asked.

"He's probably with his band." replied Izzy. "They've been doing quite well, actually." Tk laughed.

"That's good." he replied. They talked and laughed for a while, and when school got out, they said goodbye and went home.

---

Tk smiled to himself on his walk home. He had seen all his friends, and found Kari again. If only he could tell her how he really felt about her.

If only…

---

Kari smiled to herself as she walked into her house. Tk had returned, and they had been reunited. Now if only she could express her true feelings towards him.

If only…

---

_Sorry it's kinda boring, but it gets better, trust me._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey all! -PIN- here, hoped you liked the first chapter. By the was, I forgot to mention. -PIN- stands for -Please Insert Name-. I shortened it for the sake of space. Any way here are my guest MCs, back for more. Matt Ishida and...Izzy Izumi...what happened to Tai?_

_Matt: Well, we were afraid he might kill you for making a story about Tk and Kari together, so we left him behind._

_Izzy: Yes, he wasn't too happy about that._

_Oh well. Alright guys, ON WITH THE SHOW...er...I mean STORY!_

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Really, I don't. I know, surprising eh?**

---

Chapter 2

Tk stepped through the doors of Odaiba High, ready to start his second day at school. The second he walked in he was greeted by a shrill and whiny voice.

"Hey TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKAY!" he turned, wincing at the sound. Anyone with a voice so nasally had to be the most annoying person in the world. "Remember me?" asked the girl with black hair and dull green eyes. Tk looked at her for a moment.

"Um…I'm so sorry. It's been so long I can't really recognize most of the people I used to know." he said finally, trying to sound polite. He didn't remember this girl, and he didn't want to. She frowned slightly, then smiled again, a wide, preppy smile.

"I guess that's understandable. It's been what, 5 years? I'm Amy. Amy Hiroki. Now do you remember?" she said. A flood of memories washed over Tk. Amy Hiroki was possibly the most annoying girl in middle school. She was also one of the most popular. Tk tried hard to fake a sincere smile.

"Oh, right, Amy. Now I remember you." he replied. Amy smiled wider.

"I knew you would. Anyway, me and my friends are going out for lunch today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's been so long, you must be having trouble readjusting to life back in Odaiba." Tk sighed.

"Well actually I ran into some of my old friends yesterday, so I'm going for lunch with them to catch up. I hope you don't mind." Amy frowned again.

"Wow, you met your old friends already? That was fast." she said. Tk had to think fast. If he told her he had made a point in finding them again she might label him as a loser. Then he got an idea.

"Yeah, well when my mom and I left, my brother stayed, so when I went to see him yesterday everyone was there." he said. Amy smiled slightly again. Tk thought that anyone who smiled this much had to have jaw problems.

"Oh yeah, your brother is Matt Ishida. I almost forgot. I…"

"Hey Tk!" called another voice. Tk turned and saw Kari walking towards him, thankful for the save. When Kari caught up she saw Amy. "Amy? What are you doing with Tk?" she asked. Amy smiled even wider. Tk winced.

"Just getting reacquainted with good old Tk." she said. "What do you want, Kamiya?" she added, leering.

"Tk just happens to be my best friend." replied Kari. Tk grabbed Kari's wrist to keep her from attacking Amy.

"Come on Kari, we don't want to be late. It was nice seeing you again Amy." he said.

---

When they were a good distance away from Amy, Kari turned to Tk.

"What were you doing with her? Don't you remember what she was like?" demanded the brunette. Tk looked at her.

"I hadn't even put both feet in the door when she pounced on me. I was trying to find a way to get out of there. Thanks for the save, bye the way." he said. Kari sighed, and they started walking again.

"You need to watch out for her. She's evil. She'll try to manipulate you, and if you can't she'll make your life hell." said Kari. "Trust me, I know." she added. Tk glanced sideways at her.

"I forgot she even existed until about 5 minutes ago. And what do you mean, you know? What did she do?" Kari hesitated. "You can tell me Kari." added Tk. Kari sighed.

"Well, last year there was this boy she really wanted to go out with. She tried everything, but he just ignored her. Then he asked me out. Amy was so mad she told everyone that the only reason he asked me out was because he had slept together and he had gotten me pregnant. After we got everything settled he transferred schools." Tk was stunned. He knew Amy wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world, but he had no idea how evil she really was.

"I can't believe she would actually do that. I can't imagine what you went through." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling. A tear was rolling down her cheek. Tk knew it must be hard to think about it. He brought his hand up and wiped the tear away. Kari smiled.

"Are you going come for lunch with us? We're going to Yolei's parent's store to get some stuff and then go to the park for a picnic." she asked. Tk smiled.

"Sound great." he said.

---

Tk and Kari were greeted at the gate by Davis, Cody, and Yolei. Together the five walked to the store, after which they arrived at the park near their school.

"So Tk," said Yolei, "how do you like being back in Odaiba?" Tk smiled.

"It's great. I missed all my old friends, and it's great to see them again." he said. Kari looked up at him.

"I just realized. I don't know where you live Tk." she said. Tk laughed.

"Oh yeah. Actually I just live a few blocks from the school. We pass it on the way here; I'll show you on the way back. Do you still live in the same apartment?" he said. Kari shook her head.

"No we moved a few years ago." She pointed to a large white house a few blocks down. "Right there. Number 47." Tk laughed. They all had fun and told jokes until it was time to go back to school. Before they all left Yolei took the time to make an announcement.

"I just remembered. The Welcome Back dance is this Friday. Are you guys going?" she asked. Davis looked up.

"Hey Kari! Want to go with me?" he asked. Kari looked at him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she just didn't like like him.

"Um, I would, but I already have a date." she said. Davis looked at her, puzzled.

"Who?" he said. She had to think fast. Then she looked at Tk.

"I'm going with Tk." she replied flatly. Tk looked at her, clearly surprised.

"You are?" asked Davis. "I thought you were just friends." Tk spoke first.

"Yeah, we're going as friends." he said. Davis sighed.

"Oh okay. Hey Yolei, wanna go with me?"

"Davis, you are so dense." she replied.

---

_Like? Don't Like? Please Review!_

_-PIN-_


	4. Chapter 3

_Welcome Back, all! -PIN- here, and we have two new guest MCs here. Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa! Hello girls._

_Sora: Hi -PIN-. How's your story going?_

_Well, now up to three chapters, plus the Chapter 0, so its pretty good._

_Mimi:..._

_Mimi, you're awfully quiet._

_Mimi: Shhhh! I'm trying to read the story!_

_Sora: Oh Mimi..._

_Anyway...On with the Story!_

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AT ALL! No it's true. I know, it sucks...**

---

Chapter 3

The week had gone by far too quickly, and Kari and Yolei were in Yolei's room, getting ready.

"What do you think?" asked Kari. She was wearing a light pink dress that came just below her knees, and her hair, which was normally shoulder length, was done up with a pink hair pin. Yolei smiled.

"You look great! What about me?" Kari looked at her. Her dress was about shin length, and bright blue. Her purple hair was down around her shoulders, and was curled. Kari smiled back.

"You look great too! But I don't know if I should have my hair up or down. What do you think?" she asked. She was thinking that this was technically a date with Tk. She wanted to look good. Yolei looked at her slyly.

"Trying to impress someone? Tk, perhaps?" she inquired. Kari blushed.

"NO! He's my best friend, not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. Yolei laughed.

"I think you like him. Like, _like like _him." she pushed. Kari blushed deeper.

"I…I…grr!" exclaimed Kari. Yolei laughed more. Then she sat down on her bed.

"So, do you like him?" she asked, seriously this time. Kari walked over and sat next to her.

"Yes. But you can't tell him!" she said. Yolei nodded.

"For how long?" she asked. Kari looked up at her.

"Forever, even before he left. I loved him, but I've never told him. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship, especially if he doesn't love me too." she sighed. Yolei put a hand on her shoulder. She was about to say something comforting when the doorbell rang. Yolei stood up and opened the door. On the other side were Tk and Davis. Tk was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants, with a white tie and belt. His shoes were black too. His hair was messy, like usual. Davis was wearing the exact opposite. White shirt, pants and shoes with a black tie and belt. Yolei stared in bemusement.

"Kari! The boys are here! And they contrast!" she said finally. Kari stepped into the hall, smiling.

"Yolei what are you talking about?" she said. Then she saw the boys. "Oh my, you do contrast." she said. The two boys laughed. Yolei and Davis exited, starting down the walkway. Kari looked up at Tk.

"What do you think?" she asked. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Great." he said finally. Then he looked at her again. "One thing though." he reached up and gently pulled the pin from her hair. It fell around her shoulders, with a slight curl from being held up for the past two hours.

"There." he said. "Perfect." Kari blushed slightly. Then they followed Yolei and Davis. When they caught up, Yolei smiled.

"About time you got here." she said. Then she saw Kari. "Hey, you let your hair down." she said. Kari smiled. Then the four walked to the dance. By the time they arrived the school was already swarming with people. The four teens walked into the gym, and were immediately met by a massive crowd. They made their way through and found a vacant corner.

"This is way more crowded than I thought it would be." said Yolei over the music. Tk laughed. Then he saw a figure streaking towards them a bright orange dress. Black hair. Dull green eyes.

"Shit." Tk said. Kari looked at him.

"What…?"

"Hey TEEEEEEEEEKAY!" shouted a shrill voice. Amy. "If you don't have a date, wanna come dance with me?" she said. Tk tried hard to come up with an excuse. Just then Kari stepped up beside Tk.

"Actually, he's my date, and he was just about to dance with _me_." she said, smiling. Then she dragged Tk out onto the floor. They started dancing.

"Thanks again." he said. She laughed.

"Like I'd let Amy dance with my best friend." she replied. Tk sighed inwardly. He was just her _best friend_. He knew she didn't feel the same way he did. They danced until the song was over, then went back to Davis and Yolei, who had also just returned.

---

The night went on, and Tk and Kari danced occasionally to keep Amy away. After a few hours, the dj made an announcement.

"Alright everyone, time for the final slow dance of the night. After this we'll choose the winner of the best couple award!" he shouted over the music. Tk saw Amy coming in his direction and pulled Kari onto the floor. This had been their first actual slow dance, as all the others had been either fast or semi slow, with Tk hiding during the rest of the slow dances.

Kari felt Tk pull her close to him, and she let him. They rocked back and forth until the song was over. Tk looked down at her.

"Have fun?" he asked. She blushed, thankful he couldn't see.

"Yeah." she said.

"Alright everyone, it's time!" announced the dj. "The winner of best couple is…oh this is a close one. The winner is Amy Hiroki and Thomas Andrews by two votes!" he said. Then he stopped. "Oh wait, we missed two votes. One for…Tk Takaishi and Kari Kamiya, and the other for…Tk and Kari! This changes everything! The winners for best couple are Tk Takaishi and Kari Kamiya!" he shouted. Tk led Kari up onto the stage, and they were given a little ribbon that said '#1 Cutest Couple' on it. Then they walked down, and left with Davis and Yolei. Kari smiled as they walked by Amy, who was fuming. Davis and Yolei went home, and Tk walked with Kari back to her house.

"You didn't have to walk me home you know." she said. Tk smiled.

"I know." he replied simply. She smiled back. As she turned to open her door, he stopped her. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Kari. I love you." with that he turned and walked away. Kari stood, keys in hand, staring after him and touching her cheek. He had kissed her. And said he loved her.

He said it…

---

_Kinda boring (except the end...)_

_Please Review!_

_-PIN-_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to upload, but it's here! Yayz! Also, I would like to state that because Tk had left before the story, I decided to make it so Mimi never moved. That's why she's in Odaiba. Also, for any of you Ken obsessors, he will be in this story, but not until later. That'll get you reading. Anticipating. MWA HA HA!!!_

_Joe: Uh, -PIN-..._

_Matt: Dude, are you okay?_

_Oh, hey Matt! You're back!_

_Matt: Yeah I was in the neighbourhood..._

_Joe: Let's see if they get that joke..._

_Yeah...lol...anyway...Let's get on with it._

**disclaimer: Despite hat you might think, I do not own Digimon. However, I don't know where in the world Carmen SanDiego is either, so...yeah. Dont' sue me, I can't afford it!**

--

Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning. Kari's eyes opened slowly, and she was greeted by the sun shining through her windows. Then she remembered everything. Tk had walked her home. And he had kissed her. And…he said it. He said 'I love you.' Kari felt her heart grow to the size of a watermelon. He said it. He had really, actually, in all reality, said that he loved her. She threw opened her closet, found something cute and ran out the door, full speed, to Yolei's house. She knocked loudly, and the door opened to reveal Yolei's older sister Momoe.

"Hi Momoe, is Yolei here?" asked Kari politely. Momoe nodded.

"Yeah, she's in her room. Go on up." replied Yolei's sister. Kari nodded and went upstairs. She knocked on Yolei's door, and was greeted by Yolei bellowing at her.

"I told you Chizuru, you can't use my i-pod!" she shouted, addressing her other older sister. Kari laughed.

"Yolei, it's Kari!" replied Kari. She heard a startled 'eep!" and Yolei opened the door.

"Sorry, Kari! my sis keeps bugging me, I thought she was at it again." said Yolei. Kari laughed. Yolei let her in, and she sat down on Yolei's bed. "So, Karz. What's up?" she asked, using another nickname Kari had.

"I had to come over and tell you what happened last night! After you and Davis went home, Tk walked me home and…"

"You didn't do anything with him, did you?" interrupted Yolei. Kari punched her in the arm.

"Ew, no! Before I went to unlock my door, he stopped me. Then he kissed me on the cheek and said 'I love you.'" Kari finished. Yolei looked stunned, staring at Kari intently. Then she broke into a huge grin and wrapped Kari into a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Kari, that's awesome! So he really likes you too? I mean…'loves' you?" she asked. Kari nodded.

"That's what he said. I was so surprised I stood on my front step for almost 10 minutes. I had to come over this morning and tell you what happened. I was thinking about telling him how I feel." said Kari. Yolei smiled wide.

"Awe man! Why do you always get the cute guys?" she joked. Kari punched her in the arm again before bursting into a laughing fit.

---

Tk knocked twice on the door. He after he knocked the second time, he heard the guitar on the other side stop. He heard footsteps, and the door opened, revealing his brother Matt.

"Yeah, what do you…oh, Tk! You don't have to knock, you know. I thought you were some crazed fangirl or something." he said. Tk laughed. Matt led Tk inside, and they sat in the living room. "So, bro, what's up?" asked Matt. Tk hesitated.

"Well, you know I've always liked Kari, right?" he began. Matt nodded. "Well," Tk continued, "I think I just confessed to her last night." Matt stared at his brother wide eyed. Then smiled.

"About time. I think out of the whole group, Kari was the only one who didn't know." he said. Tk glared at him.

"Shut up Matt! Anyways, what if she doesn't like me like I like her? What if I made a complete fool of myself and lost my best friend?" he said. Matt could tell he was worried. He also knew that Tk had nothing to worry about. Just as Kari was the only one who didn't know Tk liked her…well, not anymore…Tk was the only one who didn't know Kari liked him as well.

"Don't worry so much. After last night, I'm sure you'll get your answers soon." replied Matt. Suddenly Tk's phone rang. He looked at it.

"Kari." was all he said. Matt smiled.

"Sooner than you think." then he stood and went into the next room. "It's rude to listen to other people's conversations." Tk heard him saying. Tk answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hi Tk. It's Kari_."

"Oh, hi Kari." he replied.

"_I was wondering if you could meet me in the park. At our tree?_" Tk smiled. Their tree. The one they would always climb together and watch the city.

"Yeah, sure." he said. Then he hung up and left. "I'm leaving Matt!" he shouted.

"Good luck!" he said. Tk smiled.

--

When he arrived at the park she was waiting for him, sitting under their tree. He walked over and smiled. She stood up and started climbing. He followed close behind. When they arrived at the top they were both out of breath.

"This was a lot easier when we were kids." said Tk. Kari laughed.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I decided to wear pants instead of a skirt." she replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching cars going by. Finally Tk looked over at her.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Last night." she replied. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Kari, I shouldn't have done that, but after being one so long I…"

"Tk…" Kari tried to interrupt him, but he continued.

"I just couldn't stop myself, I missed you when I left, and I never got to tell you that I loved you and…"

"TK!" Kari shouted. She noticed a few people looking up at them, but ignored them. "Tk, listen to me." she said. He said one last thing.

"Can we please still be friends?" She sighed, put her hand over his and looked at him.

"I love you too, Tk. I love you."

--

_WOOT! SHE SAID IT! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! HAPPY ENDING...NOT! You just know there's gonna be drama._

_REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Yayz! I finally figured out how to read my reviews, so thanks everyone. Don't worry, I plan to finish this story, and Ken is actually going to be in the next chapter, so...yayz! Anyway, I would like to introduce my guest stars today. In the first corner, you can tell I like this guy.........Matt Ishida!_

_Matt: Hey -PIN-. Thanks for having me._

_Yeah, not a problem. Just glad you could take time to come. Anyway. In the second corner, he's another good friend of mine, Izzy Izumi! Welcome Izzy!_

_Izzy: Thank you -PIN-. It's an honor to be here._

_Matt: Hey I just read the last chapter. Isn't it kind of dangerous to confess love when you're in a tree? I mean if one of them falls..._

_*cough*_

_Izzy: You okay?_

_Yeah, but anyway, on with the story._

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON. I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T! GET OVER IT!**

--

Chapter 5

Tk stared wide eyed at Kari. She was looking off into the distance.

"I…you…what?" he stuttered. She smiled.

"I love you too. I've loved you since…since before you left, and I never got a chance to tell you. I was so happy when you came back. I knew I had to tell you. I guess you beat me to it." she replied. He stared at her. She finally looked over at him. "Did you really mean it?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. Tk smiled, lifted his hand to wipe the tear away, and leaned forward. She felt him kissing her, and she didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"Probably the truest thing I've ever said." he replied after pulling away. She smiled, leaned forward to wrap her arms around him, and felt herself slipping. Before she knew what was happening, she was falling. She hit the ground hard and blacked out.

--

"Kari…Kari wake up…"

Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around. She was laying on the ground, surrounded by Tk, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy. She sat up.

"Kari! Are you okay?" said Tk. She smiled, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm good. Next time we tell each other something life changing, let's not be in a tree, okay?" she said. Tk smiled.

"Okay." he replied. Kari looked over at all her friends.

"Why is everyone here?" she asked. Tk laughed.

"They were spying. When you fell, I jumped out of the tree and found these guys clawing their way out of the bushes. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should get you to the hospital, you might have a concussion." said Tk. Kari smiled, standing.

"Yeah, maybe we should. I'm feeling kind of dizzy and my wrist really hurts." she said. Tk helped Kari into Matt's car, and the three, along with Tai, went to the hospital. When they arrived, a doctor checked her over.

"Okay, so what happened?" he asked. Kari smiled.

"I fell out of a tree." she replied simply. He smiled.

"I'm not going to ask what you were doing in a tree. Anyway, you seem fine, you don't have a concussion, but your wrist is sprained, so you'll have to take it easy. No more climbing trees, okay?" he said. Kari laughed.

"Okay. Thanks." she replied. Kari walked from the doctor's office and found Tk waiting for her. She smiled.

"You didn't have to wait. I'm fine." she said. He smiled.

"I know, but I just wanted to be sure. Besides, I believe we were doing something important before you fell out of the tree. Now what was that again?" he said. She laughed, walked over to Tk, and kissed him. He kissed back without hesitation. When they pulled away from each other, Tk was smiling. "Ah yes. Now I remember." he replied. Kari laughed.

"So," she said, "does that make you my boyfriend?" Tk looked at her, grinning.

"I don't know." he replied. "Does that make you my girlfriend?" Kari laughed again,

"No." she replied. Seeing Tk's look of disappointment, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "But that does." Tk laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. Probably before he left Odaiba. Before he left Kari. His girlfriend. His heart felt as though it would burst. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Shall we go now, Ms. Kamiya?" he asked. Kari smiled slyly.

"Of course, Mr. Takaishi." she replied. They both laughed and walked out of the hospital. The walk back to Kari's house seemed entirely too short. When they arrived at Kari's door, she looked at her phone.

"It's only 1:00. I still have a few hours. You wanna go for a walk?" she asked. Tk smiled.

"Sure." he replied. They walked down the street and found themselves back in the park. Kari sat down under their tree.

"No more climbing today." she said quietly. Tk laughed.

"Yeah, probably not the best idea." he replied. Kari laughed.

"I wonder what everyone at schools is gonna say." thought Kari out loud. Tk suppressed a shudder.

"I think Amy is gonna be pissed. We should probably be careful." he replied. Kari sighed. Tk looked over and saw her fighting back tears. "Don't worry about her. I'll make sure nothing happens. I waited 5 years to tell you I love you and I'm not going to let Amy Hiroki screw it up." he said. Kari smiled and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Tk." she said. He smiled.

"I love you too Kari." he replied. Then he sighed. Kari looked up at him.

"What…" she began.

"Okay guys. You can come out now." he shouted. For a minute there was silence, and Kari thought he was crazy. Then the bushes nearby began to shake and Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and Matt fell out. Kari stared at them.

"Aw man! How did you know we were in there?" asked Mimi.

"I heard you guys shaking the bushes. Plus that's the same bush you guys hid in last time and I could see you through all the holes you made last time." replied Tk. Kari laughed.

"Well then," said Matt jokingly, "I guess we need a new bush."

--

_Kinda boring, but it gets better in the next few chapters so...DON'T GO ANYWHERE FOLKS!_

_review!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Welcome back! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! But I can't tell you what. All I can say is that someone new is coming into the picture. Anyway I brought some guest hosts again, please welcome Izzy Izumi and Joe Kido! Welcome!_

_Joe: Thanks -PIN-, it's good to be here._

_Izzy: Yeah. How's your story going?_

_Well, it's kind of boring right now, but it'll get better, so I think it's going well._

_Izzy: That's good._

_Joe: Yeah. I saw what happened to Kari. That must have hurt._

_Yeah. No more tree climbing for a while. Anyway, on woth the story!_

**disclaimer: ME NO OWN DIGIMON! NO SUE ME PLEASE, ME HAVE NO MONEY!**

--

Chapter 6

Kari opened the door on the first knock. When she opened the door she was pleased to see Tk on the other side.

"What ever you're selling, I'm not buying any." said Kari, smiling. Tk smiled back, leaned forward, and kissed Kari. She kissed back, as always.

"Not even if it's that?" asked Tk, pulling away.

"Maybe…how much?" she asked. Tk laughed.

"Free." he said, kissing her again.

"These corny conversations are fun, but we should really try something more creative." said Kari as they walked out of her house. "By the way, you didn't have to come and get me you know." she added. Tk smiled.

"Of course I did. You're my girlfriend, after all." he replied.

"WHAT!" The two turned to see Davis running up to them. "You two are going out! That is so not fair. I deserve Kari…I mean…" he hesitated at the last minute.

"Oh Davis." replied Kari. "I like you, but I like you as a friend." Davis looked up.

"Best friend?" he asked. Kari shook her head.

"No, that would also be Tk." she replied. Davis sighed.

"So he's her boyfriend _and _her best friend. He's back three days and she's already replaced me." Davis mumbled to himself.

"There there Davis." said Yolei, who had just caught up with them. "Kari hasn't replaced you. You just moved down a spot." Davis glared at her. Then he cheered up.

"Hey! Are you guys coming to my soccer game tonight?" he asked. They all nodded.

"Who are you playing against?" asked Kari. Davis sighed.

"The school across the river. Their captain is Ken Ichijouji." he replied. Yolei smiled wide.

"EEEEEEE! He's soooooooooo cute!" she squealed. Kari and Tk laughed.

"What's he like?" asked Tk. Davis turned his attention away from a shrieking Yolei and looked at Tk.

"He's cool, I guess. Kind of competitive, but he's nice. I can introduce you guys if you want." he replied. Yolei squealed again.

"YES YES YES! We could go get something to eat after the game with him!" she cried. Kari and Tk laughed again. Tk was happy. He had only been back three days and he had gained three new friends. Plus, he got Kari back. He was happy, and nothing could spoil it.

--

Tk and Kari walked into the school, hand in hand. They walked slowly so they could see everyone's reactions. Some people were smiling, others were just staring.

"I knew it would happen." said one of the girls. "They were close even before he left. It was only a matter of time."

Tk glanced over and saw Amy. She was glaring at the two. He heard her talking to the girl beside her.

"I can't believe Kamiya got Tk. He was supposed to be MINE!" she said. Tk smiled. The two walked into class and sat next to each other. All through the day, people talked to them and talked about them. Some people were happy, some were pissed that they missed out. Tk and Kari just went with the flow.

--

The day went by fast, and before long Kari, Tk, Yolei and Cody were sitting and watching Davis and Ken going head to head. With 10 seconds left and Tamachi High leading by 1 point, the odds looked bad for Odaiba High. But in the last 5 seconds Davis scored one final goal, resulting in a tie game. After everyone had cleared out Kari, Tk, Yolei and Cody went and looked for Davis. They found him talking with Ken near the school.

"Hey guys!" shouted Davis, seeing the four approaching. They all smiled and said hi.

"Guys, this is Ken Ichijouji. Ken, these are my friends. That's Kari, her…boyfriend Tk, Yolei, and Cody." Ken smiled at them.

"Its very nice to meet you all. Davis invited me to join you. I hope it's okay." he replied. Tk laughed.

"No need to be so polite. You're always welcome." he said. Ken smiled and thanked him. The six walked to Yolei's family's store and got some random things. After a while they were carrying bags full of chips and soda and chocolate down the street. They were going to Davis' house so they could celebrate the game, even though he didn't win. They talked and laughed the whole way there. About a block from the house Yolei stepped in front of everyone.

"Hey guy! There's a party this weekend, do you guys want to go?" she asked.

"Sure." said Tk and Kari in unison. Davis frowned.

"I can't. I'm going to my grandmother's house for some family thing." he said. Yolei looked at Ken.

"You wanna come with me?" she asked. Ken smiled.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." he replied. Yolei smiled.

"Great! See you then!"

--

_PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU! Hehe. That rhymed._


	8. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happily surprised that you like it, considering it's my first story submitted. And of course it's funny when Davis gets bashed. He makes fun of Tk, and Tk is my bestest best buddy! Anyway..._

_Welcome to my little corner of the Digimon World. It's all about Tk and Kari, or as we like to call them, Takari! Anyway, I would like to introduce mi first guest star, miss Sora Takenouchi!_

_Sora: Hi -PIN-! Nice to be back. Still trying to gett all the leaves out of my hair from the last chapter._

_Sorry about that. Here, let me help._

_Sora: Thanks._

_No problem. Anyway, my second guess, like you didn't see this coming, my good friend, Matt Ishida!_

_Matt: Hey -PIN-. Nice to be here again. Thanks for inviting me so much._

_Hey you're my bestest buddy (next to Tk of course.) Anyway, let's get on with it._

**disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? You should know by now. I don't own Digimon. If I did, everything after 02 wouldn't have happened, and Tk and Kari would have their own mini-series. But since that isn't going to happen...**

--

Chapter 7

The party was being thrown by one of Chizuru's friends. When Tk, Kari, Yolei and Ken walked in they realized that a lot of people there were from their schools, both Odaiba and Tamaki High.

"Wow…some party…" said Ken. Yolei laughed.

"This is nothing. You should see some of the ones Momoe throws. She doesn't have them often, so when she does, they're big, and mom and dad let her use the store. They unload all the shelves and bring them into the back to make room. The register is locked, and all the food is on the house, so stealing isn't an issue. They're awesome!" she said. Kari laughed.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit." she said over the music, which was blaring. Yolei agreed, and the four made their way to a corner.

"Corners seem to like us." said Tk. They laughed. Ken and Tk went over to a large table with a massive punch bowl on it, along with all sorts of food. The two returned each holding two glasses. The girls took one, thanking them. They all talked and laughed and danced when they felt like it. About an hour in Ken and Yolei went of to dance again. Tk and Kari stayed behind, talking.

"I love you." Tk said. Kari looked at him.

"Thanks. What was that for?" she asked. He smiled.

"Well, after 5 years, I'm kinda making up for lost time." he replied. Kari laughed.

"Well, I love you too." she said. They smiled, kissing lightly. Then Tk looked out in the crowd.

"Wow, that didn't take long." he said. Kari looked puzzled.

"What?" she asked. He pointed over to two teens in the crowd. Yolei and Ken. They were dancing close, wrapped in each other's arms. Kissing. "Hm. She doesn't waste any time." Kari replied. Then she noticed a mess of brown hair streaking towards them.

"Davis! You made it!" shouted Kari. Davis smiled, sitting next to them.

"Yeah, my sister was invited, so I figured if she's gonna be here, I might as well come too." he replied, smiling. Then he saw Ken and Yolei. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Tk laughed.

"No, she just works fast." replied Kari. Davis laughed too. Then he got up, and went over to the punch bowl, pouring two glasses. He walked back and gave one to Kari.

"Here ya go. Want one Tk?" he asked. Tk shook his head.

"No, I'm good." he replied. Davis took a sip, then stuck out his tongue.

"Ew! It tastes like peach. I hate peach." he set the glass down. Kari drank all of hers, and was finished when Yolei and Ken returned. They all tried to keep from laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Ken. Kari laughed.

"Did you have fun out there?" she asked, making a kissy face. Ken immediately blushed a dark red. Yolei laughed weakly.

"Oh…hehe…you saw that?" she asked. They all burst out laughing. Ken and Kari went over and got some more punch. Then they all started laughing and talking. When Kari finished her drink, she felt sick. Tk looked at her.

"You look pale. Are you feeling okay?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't feel good." she replied. Tk helped her up.

"Come on. Let's get you home." he said. Then he led her, out. Kari had a hard time staying up, and felt herself swaying. They finally reached the door with a few people watching.

"I wonder what happened." said Yolei. Suddenly they saw a girl run up to them.

"Oh, hey Jun. What's up?" asked Davis. His sister Jun looked over at the door.

"Any idea what's wrong with Kari?" she asked. Davis shook his head.

"No idea. Why?" he asked. Jun sighed.

"Might it have something to do with whatever Amy Hiroki spiked the punch with?" she asked. Davis looked at her.

"Amy did what?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw her pouring something into the huge punch bowl about a half hour ago. Did she have any?" Yolei gasped.

"She had two glasses." she replied. Jun sighed again.

"Did anyone else have any?" she asked. "Davis?" She cast a look at her brother.

"Me? No, it was peach or something. I hate peach, so I took one sip. It's in that cup there." he answered. Jun walked over and grabbed the cup. She stuck a finger in and tasted it.

"Yeah, that's got alcohol in it." she stated. "Did anyone else have any?"

"Not me." said Yolei. Ken raised his hand slightly.

"I had a glass, but I feel fine." he replied. Davis growled.

"I swear I oughta knock some sense into that selfish backstabbing bi-"

"Davis! Swearing won't do any good. We'll confront her later." scolded Jun. Davis growled again.

"Fine."

--

_"selfish backstabbing bitch!" she spiked the peachy punch! Anyway, Jun is here too. Just a hint, when she is around she isn't like her 02 self. She's more mature, and isn't an uber-fangirl anymore. Just a head up._

_Please Review my story!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Wasn't that an interesting turn of events last chapter? Well, if you liked that (and the new and improved Jun) then you'll love this chapter. It is awesome. Anyway, I only have on guest today, Ms. Jun Motomiya! Welcome Jun!_

_Jun: Thanks -PIN-. I enjoyed working with you last chapter, and I look forward to future experiences._

_Not a problem Jun. Actually, you're required in this next chapter, so we don't have much time. I just wanted to thank you for appearing._

_Jun: Not a problem. I actually enjoyed the experience. I can't say I like Amy though. She's evil._

_Yeah, well for every love story there must be someone who tries to mess it up. Let's hope she fails!_

_Jun: Indeed. Anyway, I'm due in the studio right now, so I have to run. It was nice being here. Thanks -PIN-._

_Your welcome here any time. See ya Jun! Anyway, let's get on with it shall we?_

**disclaimer: I don't own Tk, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken, Jun, Momoe, Chizuru, or anyone else. Except Amy. She's mine. And the principal of the school, who will appear later. But that's it. **

--

Chapter 8

Davis found Amy by her locker the next day. She was alone, so it would be easier to approach her.

"Amy!' shouted Davis. She turned, smiling.

"Oh, hello Davis. What is it?" she asked. She knew he was going to confront her, and she wasn't even nervous. That made Davis mad.

"You know damn well what I want. Tell me what you put in the punch last night at the party." he said. He had lowered his voice so no one could hear them. Amy looked at him.

"Davis, I don't know what you're talking about. Are you suggesting that I spiked the punch?" she said. Davis growled. He raised a fist, ready to knock some sense into her. Before he could swing, however, he felt a hand close around his arm. He turned.

"Jun…" he began. She shook her head.

"No, Davis." she replied. Then she turned to Amy. "Alright Amy. Tell me what you put in the punch or I'll report you. I'm not afraid to do it either." she said. Amy scowled at her.

"Oh I'm sooooo scared. You have no proof that I did anything." she said. Jun smiled.

"Except the picture I took when I saw you spiking the punch." she stated. Amy paled.

"You did not. You're bluffing. You have no proof that I did anything." she said. Then she turned and walked away. Jun sighed.

"Davis if you had hit her you would have been doing exactly what she wanted. You need to control your temper." she stated. Davis sighed.

"I know, but when someone messes with Kari I can't control myself. If you hadn't come along she'd probably have a broken nose and I'd have 3 months detention. Or worse." he said. Jun put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Just go to class. Everything will be okay. I promise." she said. Davis looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Jun smiled.

"You'll see. Go to class, little brother." she said again. Davis sighed and left. When he was gone Jun reached into her pocket. Her fingers touched her camera phone. Then she turned and walked towards the office.

--

Davis walked into class minutes before the bell rang. He took a seat next to Tk, while Yolei was sitting behind them.

"Hey Davis. What took you so long?" asked Yolei. Davis sighed again.

"I had a chat with Amy." he said. Yolei glanced at him.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" she asked. Davis gave a weak grin.

"No. Although if Jun hadn't shown up and scared her off I might have." he answered. Tk looked at him.

"Jun?" he asked.

"Oh right, you don't know my sister Jun. She came over to us last night and said she saw Amy spiking the punch." he replied. Tk stared back at him.

"She did what?" he asked. Davis glanced at Yolei, who smiled nervously.

"Oh…right, I guess I forgot about that. Amy spiked the punch last night. That's why Kari wasn't feeling well." she explained. Davis looked over at Tk.

"That reminds me. Where is she?" he asked. Tk looked at his desk.

"I went to get her this morning, but she still wasn't feeling well." he replied. Then he looked at Davis again. "How did your sister scare Amy away?" he asked. Davis stifled a laugh, remembering the nervous look on her face.

"She told Amy that she had a picture of her spiking the punch." he replied. Tk grinned.

"Nice one. Is it true?" he asked. Davis shrugged. Before he could answer the intercom buzzed and the principal's voice spoke. She sounded mad.

"Amy Hiroki, report to the principal's office. Immediately." she said. Then her voice turned softer. "Also, Takeru Takaishi, Yolei Inoue and Davis Motomiya please come as well." Tk, Davis and Yolei exchanged glances and left. When they arrived, they found Jun and Amy waiting.

"What's going on?" asked Yolei. The principal looked up at her.

"Were you three at the party held by Chizuru Inoue last night?" she asked. They all nodded. "And was Hikari Kamiya there as well.

"Yes." said Tk. "Why?" The principal sighed deeply. Then she held up a phone with a picture of someone pouring something into a punch bowl.

"Does this look familiar?" Davis smiled.

"Yes, that would be Amy," he gestured towards Amy, "pouring something into the punch bowl at last night's party." he answered. Yolei looked at well.

"That 's what it looks like. Tk?" Tk looked as well.

"Without a doubt. Amy pouring something into the punch bowl." he said. The principal sighed, and went into the other room. When she returned she looked at Amy.

"The authorities have been notified. You're being charged with the unlawful distribution of Alcohol." she said. Then she looked at Tk, Davis, Yolei and Jun. "You four may go now." she said. They all left. Outside, everyone turned to Jun.

"Are you serious?" Davis said, trying to hold in his laughter. Jun smiled wickedly.

"I told her I took a picture." was all she said.

--

_Luv the new Jun. Almost as much as I love Takari! But they still win._

_Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, writers block. That happens. Always on Chapters 9-13. After that it all flows. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I promise it will go at least 15 Chapters, probably into the 20s. Anyway, Amy has been humbled for now...or...has she? MWA HA HA!_

_Matt: Um...-PIN-...you okay?_

_MATT! YOU'RE BACK! YAYZ!_

_Matt: Yeah...I brought Mimi with me._

_Mimi: HI -PIN-!_

_Hi Mimi, been a while._

_Mimi: Yeah, been busy reading your story. It's awesome! Love it._

_Thanks. Anyway, let's get on with my story._

**disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story except Amy, the principal, the teachers, and the coach, who is named after my high school gym teacher. That's it. Don't sue me please.**

--

Chapter 9

Tk knocked on the door, and was instantly greeted by Mrs. Kamiya.

"Oh, hello Tk. What can I do for you?" she asked. Tk smiled politely.

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya. I came to see how Kari was feeling and to bring her homework." he replied. Mrs. Kamiya smiled.

"That's so thoughtful of you. Kari is lucky to have someone like you Tk. She's in her room." Mrs. Kamiya let Tk in and he made his way to Kari's room. He knocked.

"What?" was all he heard. He grinned.

"Special delivery for Ms. Kari Kamiya." he said. He heard her giggle on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." she replied. He heard her jump off her bed and walk over to the door. "Hey Tk. What's up?" she asked, letting him in. He leaned over and kissed her. She grinned.

"Careful, I might be contagious." she said. Tk sighed.

"I doubt it. We figured out why you felt sick last night." he said. Kari looked at him.

"Why?" she asked. Tk looked back at her.

"Amy spiked the punch." he replied. Kari's eyes widened.

"What! That bitch! I should report her!" Kari shouted. Tk laughed.

"Too late. Davis's sister Jun reported her this morning. Turns out she saw, and took a picture of Amy pouring alcohol into the punch. She showed the principal, and now Amy is being charged." he replied. Kari stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! That is hilarious! What did Amy do?" she asked. Tk smiled.

"She didn't say anything, but you should have seen her face when Jun showed us the picture. It was priceless." he replied. Kari laughed. Tk smiled. He loved the sound of Kari's laugh.

"She's gonna be pissed." gasped Kari, trying to catch her breath. Then she sat down on her bed, gesturing for Tk to join her. He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. They pulled apart seconds before Tai came in. He looked at Tk and Kari sitting on her bed.

"Oh…hi Tk, what's up?" he asked. Tk smiled.

"Just seeing how Kari was doing. And bringing her homework." he replied. Tai smiled slightly.

"Ok. Anyway…damn I forgot what I wanted…oh well. See ya Teeks." he said. Tk frowned.

"Please don't call me Teeks. It sounds stupid." he said. Tai grinned and left. Kari leaned over, putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's not so bad, Teeks. Anyway, I'll be back at school tomorrow. Wish I could get some more time off though." she said, smiling. Tk smiled as well. He was happy, and he was with Kari. All was well.

--

Tk and Kari walked happily to school the next day. Tk could tell that Kari was nervous going back, and she had good reason to be. Tk and the others humiliated her, and now she was out for blood. Kari was trying to be strong, but Tk couldn't help but notice the look of fear when they arrived at school. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I promise." he said. Kari nodded.

"Thanks Tk. I love you." she replied. Tk smiled.

"Me too." They walked into school, and Tk caught the looks of a few people, both friends and enemies of Amy. Kari kept her eyes on the floor. Tk steered her to her locker, gave her a peck on the cheek, and went to his own locker. He met up with her when they got to class. Tk and Kari sat next to each other, behind Davis and Yolei. Yolei turned around immediately when Kari sat down.

"Hey Karz! How are you?" she cried. Kari smiled.

"Hey Yolie. I'm better, thanks." she replied. Davis had also turned around.

"Too bad you weren't here yesterday to see Amy's face. It was priceless." he said. Kari laughed.

"I wish I could have been here. It sounds like you had fun." she said. They all laughed, and the teacher silenced them before beginning her lesson. They hadn't seen Amy all day, and when lunch came around, Tk had to leave for basketball practice. He spent the whole time worried about Kari, and missed nearly every basket. His coach, a thin woman about his height, approached him.

"Tk, what's the matter today? You've been missing every shot." she asked kindly. He smiled slightly.

"Sorry Virg, I'm just not feeling myself today." he replied. Virg smiled.

"It's alright Tk, if you want you can skip today's practice. You don't look well." she stated. Tk nodded.

"Thanks Virg. See you tomorrow." he said. Tk walked from the gym and changed back into his clothes. He made it to his locker when Cody came running up to him.

"Tk…Kari…fighting…Amy…back hall…" he said, out of breath. Tk's eyes widened, knowing instantly what he meant. Tk took off before Cody could say any more, running as fast as he could to get to Kari. He found her in the back hallway, as Cody had stated, and her sprained wrist was being held by Amy. She had her hand raised, and was about to bring it down when Tk grabbed her wrist.

"If you do it so help me god you won't ever slap anyone again." he said, his voice full of venom. Amy looked stunned, released her grip on Kari, and stared at Tk.

"She doesn't deserve you. You should be mine!" cried Amy. Then she ran away. Kari's tears streaming down her cheeks, flung herself into Tk's arms.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'll never let her hurt you." he said. Kari was sobbing. Tk held her close.

"Thank you…Tk…I love you…" said Kari between sobs. Tk nodded, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you too."

--

_Amy, how could you? Tk will rip your hand off, you know. I can make him do it._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Well, I would first like to apologize once again for the wait, but let's spare the details. We are unable to have anyone join us today, as everyone is getting ready for this chapter, but we have an interesting little bonus chapter (also added today) you can read at you own pleasure._

**disclaimer: Why do I even have to write this? Everyone knows that I don't own it, or I wouldn't be posting this. IT WOULD BE A TV SERIES!**

--

Chapter 10

Kari sat still, wrapped in Tk's arms as he retold the story to Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Sora, Matt, Jun, Izzy and Mimi, who had all arrived at Matt's house after Tk called them. Tai wasn't called because he would likely have murdered Amy immediately, and Joe couldn't make it because of college work.

"I can't believe that bitch would do something like that!" exclaimed Davis. Jun shot him a look, then turned back to Kari.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you?" she asked. Kari shook her head.

"She might have if Tk hadn't shown up." she replied, resting her head against Tk's chest. Tk kissed the top of her head.

"If Cody hadn't told me what was happening I might not have found you in time. She could have hurt you. If there's anyone to thank, it's Cody." explained Tk. Cody just smiled slightly.

"I wish I could have done more." he said.

"If it weren't for you, Cody, Tk might not have known, and Kari could have been hurt." replied Matt. Cody nodded.

"Why would Amy do that?" asked Sora. Kari sighed.

"She said that I was a stupid backstabbing slut and that I didn't deserve Tk. For some reason she thinks she deserves him." she replied. Mimi nearly spit up the water she had just gulped.

"Ha! Yeah right! That bitch doesn't deserve Tk! If anything, she deserves to be alone! Forever! Kari, you deserve Tk far more than Amy does." exclaimed Mimi. Izzy nodded.

"I agree. Something needs to be done about her. She must be stopped!" he shouted. Sora stared at him.

"Izzy, are you feeling okay? I've never seen you this mad before except when Tai spilled water over your computer." she asked. Izzy looked down at the floor.

"Sorry. It's just that when someone messes with my friends it makes me mad." he replied. Matt nodded.

"Exactly. Now what are we going to do about her?" he asked. Tk looked down at Kari, who sat up.

"Just forget about it. I'm fine." she said. Tk stayed silent.

"Kari, are you sure?" asked Yolei. Kari nodded. Then she leaned back towards Tk. Everyone left shortly after, and soon only Tk, Kari and Matt were left.

"You want a ride home Kari?" asked Matt. Kari nodded.

"I'll come too. Mom's probably wondering where I am." said Tk. Tk and Kari climbed into the back of Matt's car, while Matt started driving. Kari put her head on Tk's shoulder, and Tk wrapped his hand around hers. They sat like that the whole way back to Kari's house. Tk gave Kari a kiss on the forehead and she went inside. Matt then proceeded to take Tk home. When Matt pulled his car up to Tk's house he glanced back.

"Are we just gonna stand by and let Amy go?" he asked. Tk sighed.

"I don't know. Kari want's to just let it go, but I think we should do something. I just don't want to see her get hurt." he replied. Matt nodded.

"We'll see how things go. If Amy makes one wrong move, she'll regret ever talking to you. Okay?" he suggested. Tk nodded.

"Sounds good. See ya Matt." replied Tk. Matt smiled.

"Bye Teeks." he said. Tk growled.

"Don't call me Teeks."

--

Tk woke with a start the next morning. He jumped out of bed and got dressed, grabbing a piece of toast as he ran out the door.

"Tk! Why are you…" began his mother. The door slammed shut before she could finish. "in such a hurry…?"

Tk ran as fast as he could to Kari's house. When he arrived he had to stand on the front step for a few minutes and try to catch his breath. Then he knocked on the door. He was greeted by Kari, who was still in her pajamas.

"Tk…um…hi…" she said. He looked at her. Pink pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Nice to see you're wearing your best." he said. She laughed.

"Come in, I was just getting ready." she said. He followed her in, and stood in the kitchen while she went to change. Tai entered shortly after Kari left.

"Oh…hi Tk. What's up?" he asked. Tk smiled.

"Just waiting for Kari." he replied.

"Oh…ok. Hey you sure have been spending a lot of time with her." he said. Tk laughed.

"Well, yeah. I am her boyfriend." he replied. Tai scowled at him.

"That's not what I meant. I mean even more than when you two got together. Almost like you're trying to protect her, be her bodyguard or something." he said. Tk glanced at him.

"Why would I need to protect her? It's not like there's anything she needs protecting from." he replied. Tai sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just being a paranoid brother. Anyway, I know you can protect her from anything that comes her way, so I trust you." he replied. Tk smiled, and Kari entered.

"Okay I'm ready. Oh, hi Tai. Ready to go Tk?" she asked. Tk nodded, and the two left, hand in hand. After they left, Tai glanced out the window, watching the two go down the street.

"They really care about each other." he said to himself. "I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it. No matter how much I hate Kari having a boyfriend." he opened the fridge and took out a soda. "At least it's Tk, and not someone who would take advantage of her."

--

_YAY! BORING AS HELL! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	12. Interlude 1

Interlude 1

Alright everyone, I know you are enjoying the story or you wouldn't be this far. So, -PIN- here, and welcome to Interlude 1. We have a few guests here to discuss he story so far. If you want to skip this, go ahead, it doesn't influence the story in any way, but I just wanted to include this for those of you who enjoy my conversations at the beginning of each chapter.

And so, our first guest, Matt Ishida! Welcome Matt.

Matt: Thanks -PIN- it's nice to be here. What's up for today?

Well I thought it would be nice to have a few people here to talk about the story. Next we have our dear friend, Sora Takenouchi!

Sora: Thanks -PIN-. I'm glad you invited me.

Oh it wasn't a problem Sora. Glad to have you. And finally, our last guest for the Interlude, Izzy Izumi! Hello Izzy!

Izzy: Hello -PIN-, it's nice to be back.

Well, now that we're all here, let's talk turkey.

Sora: Talk…turkey?

Sorry, it's an idiom. I mean, let's get down to business. How are you guys enjoying the story so far?

Matt: I think it's going very well. Although Amy is a very mean girl. A little too mean.

Well every story has to have an antagonist, right?

Izzy: Not EVERY story, but I get your point.

I…eh…uh…grrz…

Sora: You guys are weird. I think it's so cute the way Kari and Tk act. They make such a good couple. You made a good choice -PIN-.

Thanks Sora. I always wanted to write my own story about Tk and Kari. It's just so perfect, their relationship. Anyway, Izzy, what do you think?

Izzy: I find it quite entertaining. Keep up the good work, and keep on working.

Got that right. Keep on truckin'.

Sora: Keep on…truckin'?

Sorry, another expression.

Sora: I know but……who says that anymore? It's so…weird.

I…eh…uh…grrz…

Matt: Haha, you three are funny. I think it's about time we went our ways, so let's wrap this up shall we -PIN-?

Oh yes. Thank you all for joining me on this Interlude I like to call…

'SUPER AWESOME GUEST STAR POWER HOUR!"

Izzy: But…we've only been here a few minutes…

I…eh…uh…grrz…

Matt: Are you gonna be okay -PIN-?

Yeah. Anyway, see you all next time!

Matt: Bye!

Sora: Bye bye everybody!

Izzy: Goodbye, I hope to see you all soon.

And so, farewell!


	13. Chapter 11

_Hello all! -PIN- here, ready for another chapter. Unfortunately, we don't have an interview today, but that's quite alright. This chapter is a little longer. Sorry for the wait, and enjoy!_

_**disclaimer: Je ne posseder pas Digimon. Honestly.**_

--

Chapter 11

Kari cried as she listened to the shouting outside her door. Her parents were arguing again.

"…always late for dinner, you stay out late, and you never do anything with the family anymore! All you care about is your job!" screamed her mother.

"That job is what supports our family! If I didn't work late all the time, we wouldn't be able to afford the new house, or the new car, or anything we have now!" cried her father in return. Kari shoved a pillow over her head and begged sleep to come. She needed to get away from everything. The sounds of her parents fighting were drowned out, and Kari felt her eyes getting heavy. She closed them and let herself drift into dreams…

--

A dark room…

Loud music…

People everywhere…

Tk…

Kari…

Happiness…

Forever…

--

Kari's eyes opened to the sound of her alarm clock. She forced herself to stand. It was 7:30. Time to get ready. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and combing her messy hair. Then she put on some eye liner. She had never needed much makeup, but a little bit never hurt. When she had finished she left without eating breakfast.

She was halfway to school when she realized that she hadn't had dinner the previous night. She was going to be starving. She already felt sick, and a little light headed, but it would pass. When she arrived at school she found Tk, Davis and Yolei together.

"Hey Kari!" shouted Yolei. Kari smiled, waving.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked. Davis grinned.

"Just planning." he replied. Kari glanced at him suspiciously.

"Planning what?" she asked. Davis grinned again.

"Revenge against Amy, of course." he said. Kari sighed.

"Guys I told you it's okay. You don't have to do anything." she said. Tk sighed as well.

"I tried to tell you guys. Anyway, if she does anything else we will do something about it." he said. Kari kissed him, and then they all walked off to class.

--

Kari spent the whole class staring at the clock, waiting for it to be over. When the bell finally rang she was ready to run from the class. Before she could leave, the teacher silenced everyone.

"Before you all go," she said, "The orchestra is at our school tomorrow, so you won't have class first period. Instead of coming here, you all go to your second period class, and after the performance you will return to that class." After that everyone left. Kari walked quickly to her locker. She felt horribly sick. She put her books in her locker and ran into the bathroom, glad to find that it was empty. Then she ran into one of the stalls. This was turning out to be a bad day…

--

When she walked out of the bathroom second period was already over. Kari nearly walked into Tk, who looked at her curiously.

"Kari, are you okay? You look sick." he asked, concerned. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you going?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment longer, then smiled slightly.

"I'm going outside to call my brother, I need a ride home. It looks like it's gonna pour out there. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. Kari nodded, then picked up pace beside him. They stepped outside, and the clouds were dark. Tk took out his phone, but he couldn't get a signal. He walked out into the schoolyard, trying to get reception, and Kari followed him. Finally he managed to call Matt.

"Hey Matt! Can you hear me? What? No! Can you come and…what? No, I need a ride! Can you pick me and Kari up? Okay. I said OKAY! Thanks! I said…NEVER MIND! Bye!" he sighed. "He's on his way." Tk turned to look at the school. They had already gone a few yards away, and Tk started walking, just as he started feeling rain drops on his nose. He sighed, turning to Kari just as the rain came down hard. She started walking, but only made it a few feet. She felt light headed. Tk ran over to her.

"Kari! Are you okay?" he asked, clearly worried. Kari nodded weakly.

"Yeah…I'm…" she stuttered. Before she could finish she passed out. Tk sighed.

"Oh Kari, I should have known you weren't well." he said to himself. Then he lifted her up and pulled her to the school. Just as he walked in Yolei came towards the door.

"Oh my god! Kari! What happened?" she demanded.

"We went outside to call Matt, and it started raining and she passed out. Now help me get her to the nurse's office." he said. Yolei helped him, and they carried Kari to the nurse.

"Oh my, what happened?" asked the nurse. Tk quickly explained as they lifted Kari into a bed. The nurse turned to him.

"I'll have to ask you to wait in the other room. We need to change her into some dry clothes. Can you call someone?" she asked. Tk nodded.

"My brother is on his way." he said. Then he went into the waiting room. He had only just sat down when Matt came in.

"What happened? I saw Yolei and she told me you and Kari were here." he said. Tk explained to him as well, and shortly after the nurse returned.

"She's got a fever, and being out in the rain didn't help the matter much. What about you Tk? How do you feel?" she asked. Tk smiled.

"I'm fine. Although I could use some dry clothes." he muttered. Matt laughed.

"I'll go get some. And I'll stop by Kari's place too, let her parents know. I'll be back in a few." he said, leaving. Tk smiled. Then he looked at the nurse.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked. She smiled.

"As long as she gets some rest, she should be fine. You can go in with her if you like." she replied. Tk nodded and went into the room. Kari was still unconscious, and there was a cloth on her forehead. The nurse came up behind him.

"That cloth will need to stay wet too. Can you do it?" she asked. Tk nodded.

"Yeah, that's no problem." he replied. Then he walked over and sat next to her. He felt the cloth. It was dry. He took it and wet it in the sink, placing it back on her forehead. Her face was flushed, and when Tk felt her cheeks they were burning. He sighed. There was a knock, and Matt came in.

"Hey Teeks. Got you some clothes. Here you go." he said, passing Tk a sweater and another pair of jeans. He went into the bathroom and changed. When he returned, he returned to his seat at Kari's side. Matt had gone out again, and was talking to the nurse. Kari's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"T…Tk…where am I?" she asked. He smiled.

"You're at the nurse's office. You passed out, and you've got a fever. How do you feel?" he asked. She frowned.

"Like hell. I feel cold and tired, and hungry. And sick." she said. The nurse came in then, holding Kari's clothes.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kamiya. How do you feel?" she asked. Kari smiled.

"Not so good. Can I go home?" she asked. The nurse smiled.

"That is a very good idea. Here, you should go change first, in the bathroom. Then you can go." she said. Kari nodded, moving unsteadily to the bathroom. She still felt light headed, and she just wanted to go home. When she had changed Kari walked out to find Matt there as well.

"Hey Karz. Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. Then Matt turned to Tk. "Hey Tk. Kari's parents aren't home and Tai is off who knows where. Do you want to go with her?" he asked. The nurse came in again.

"That is a good idea. You should both stay home tomorrow as well, just in case you get sick." she said. Kari sighed. Tk looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't really want to go back to my house. My parents are out of town and they won't be back until tomorrow. I don't feel like being alone." she said. Tk smiled.

"You could come to my house." he said. She looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked. Tk nodded.

"Sure. You could stay the night too, if you want. My mom won't mind." he said. Kari smiled.

"Good idea." she said. Matt laughed.

"Well if you two are going to be spending the night together, I think I'll join you. Just to…you know…supervise." he said. Tk laughed, and Kari grinned at him.

"Now, Matt. It's not like we'd do anything." she said. He laughed.

"I know, but you'll need a bodyguard if Tai finds out you two are spending the night together." he said. They all laughed at the thought, and left. Kari rested her head on Tk's shoulder.

"Thanks." she said.

--

_Yayz! Extra Length! Please Review!_


	14. Chapter 12

_Welcome back to my wonderful world of Takari! Anyway, let's spare the long introductions. -PIN- here with my guest stars Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya, who has promised not to kill me in my sleep tonight. Welcome boys._

_Matt: Hey again -PIN-! Loving the constant visits._

_Tai: Yeah, well this is only my second visit..._

_Matt: That's because on this first day you wanted to kill -PIN- and destroy the evidence of this story._

_Tai: Yeah...well...sorry about that._

_No problem. Anyway, I wouldn't make them do anything inappropriate, just a little teenage love. Nothing wrong with that._

_Tai: I guess not._

_Good. Now let's get on with it!_

**disclaimer: See previous 11 chapters for this. Thank you.**

--

Chapter 12

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" shouted Tai when Matt opened the door. "Where is Kari?" Matt smiled.

"Tai, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you but you won't answer your phone. I wanted to tell you that Kari would be staying here, and wanted to ask if you'd like to join us." he said, sounding upset. Tai looked clearly embarrassed.

"I…uh, well I…hm…" he stuttered. "Yeah, sure." he said, coming in. Kari and Tk were sitting on the couch playing slappers. Kari was clearly winning, as Tk's hands were red. She turned to him, smiling.

"Hey Tai! It's about time you got here, we've been trying to call you!" she said. He grinned slightly.

"Yeah, I guess my phone was off. What are you two doing?" he asked. Tk grinned.

"Playing slappers. You wanna try?" he asked. Tai laughed, walking over to sit across from Tk.

"Yeah, sure. I gotta warn you, I'm better than Kari, so-" Tk brought his hands up quickly to slap Tai's hands.

"Yeah," he said, "So am I." Tk laughed. Kari frowned.

"No fair, you went easy on me!" she shouted. Tk laughed again.

"Yeah, just a little." he said. Tai and Tk switched roles, and Tai tried desperately to slap Tk's hands. He failed miserably every time. Kari and Tk both laughed hysterically.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Matt, carrying a tray of food and drinks. Kari laughed.

"Nothing." she said simply. Matt grinned and sat down, placing the tray on the table. Tai sighed, standing up again.

"That's enough of that. How are you feeling Kari?" he asked. Kari smiled.

"Better. Still a little light headed, but other than that, I don't have a fever anymore, so I'm good." she said. Tai smiled. They spent the whole afternoon laughing and joking, and before long the sun had set and it was already 1:00 in the morning. Kari yawned.

"I'm tired. We should probably go to sleep now." she said. The others agreed, and Tai nearly fell over when he tried to stand. Tk had moved all the chairs, and they were camping out in the living room. Everyone was laying in a sleeping bag, and it looked like a sad excuse for a little kid's slumber party.

"Good…night…every…" Tai couldn't even finish his sentence. He fell asleep in seconds. Tk and Kari said good night, and fell asleep soon after. Matt stared at the ceiling, smiling. His brother was happy. That made him happy. And he knew Tai felt the same way about Kari.

--

Tai was the first to wake. He stood and wandered into the kitchen, where a pot of hot coffee waited, along with a note from Tk's mom.

**_Gone to work. Help yourself to the coffee._**

**_xoxo-mom_**

Tai smiled. He got a mug from the cupboard and poured himself a coffee. He stared out the window at the sun, just rising. Tai was suddenly aware of someone behind him. He turned and found Matt, leaning on the doorframe, looking at him thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Tai, grinning at his best friend's amusement. Matt sighed.

"Tk and Kari are still asleep. They really love each other you know?" he said. Tai sighed.

"Yeah, I know." he said. Mat grinned and got himself a cup of coffee as well.

"But…?" he prodded. Tai looked blankly at the door.

"I don't know. I trust Tk and all, but…I dunno, I guess I'm just being overprotective." he said. Matt laughed.

"Well, get over it. Tk loves Kari more than anything in the world, and you know she feels the same. We just have to let things take their course. See how it ends." he said. Tai smiled.

"You know, if it were anyone else, I would probably kill him just for looking at Kari. For some reason, I don't feel like that about Tk. Do you think it means he's the right guy?" he asked. Matt shrugged.

"I don't know. But I hope so." Matt replied, hearing the two stirring in the next room. Tai nodded.

"Me too. Tk makes Kari happy. Happier than she's been in a long time." he said absent mindedly. Matt looked over at Tai.

"How are things with your parents?" he asked quietly. Tai shook his head.

"Not so good. They've been yelling at each other every night this week, not to mention last week. Even when they're not fighting, I can feel the tension. If things keep going like this…" he trailed off. Matt sighed.

"I know, man, I know."

--

Tai and Matt left for school later that afternoon.

"Be good you two!" shouted Matt jokingly. Kari laughed.

"No promises!" she shouted back. She had just enough time to see Tai scowl before Matt closed the door. Laughing, she sat in silence. Tk had gone to take a shower a few minutes before. Looking around, Kari spotted Tk's shirt sitting on the floor. She grinned.

--

Minutes later Tk came out of the bathroom with no shirt. Kari grinned.

"Hey there." she said slyly. Tk smiled.

"Don't suppose you've seen my shirt around have you?" he asked. Kari looked at him thoughtfully. Then she grinned, holding up his shirt.

"You mean this?" she asked. Then she jumped up. He moved to get it, and she pulled away. "Gotta be faster than that." she said. He grinned.

"Alright then." he said. He made a move to the right, and just as Kari ran to the left Tk switched directions and caught her, pinning her against the wall. He smiled, and she held up his shirt.

"Here you go." she said. He smiled, taking it.

"Thank you." he pulled it over his head. Then stepped away, grinning slyly. "Well, now you've seen me with no shirt, but…" he left the thought open. Kari scowled.

"Pervert!" she shouted. Tk held up his hands defensively.

"Kidding! Anyway, what do you wanna do?" he asked. She stepped towards him, grinning. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tk kissed back without hesitation. They pulled away after a few minutes, only because they both desperately needed air. Kari looked up at Tk, who was smiling.

"Why so smiley?" she asked. Tk laughed.

"I love you." he said. Kari blushed, still not used to hearing him say it out loud.

"I love you too." she replied. Then, both smiling, they kissed again.

--

_aw...so cute..._

_And Tk without a shirt on. I can just imagine all the crazed fangirls now...*shudder*..._

_Please Review! It gives me motivation to write more!_


	15. Chapter 13

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my shop teacher Mr. Giguere, who passed away Saturday March 6th while ice skating. Rest in peace Mr. Giguere, you will be missed._

_"This is reality folks."_

_**disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the accompanying features.**_

--

Chapter 13

Over the next two days Kari stayed at Tk's house, and Tai insisted that he and Matt join them every night. Kari could tell that Matt was only there to keep Tai busy. Matt trusted Tk and Kari. Two days later Kari and Tk returned to school. When they walked through the doors, Tk noticed people whispering and staring at them.

They found Davis and Yolei standing outside of class. They where whispering about something, and Tk walked up quietly.

"…believe she would do that? I mean, really?" whispered Yolei. Tk frowned.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked. Yolei jumped.

"Oh, Tk…uh…well we…" she stuttered. Then Davis cut in.

"Hey did you guys hear? The shop teacher Mr. Giguere died yesterday!" he said. Tk turned to him, shocked.

"What? Mr. Giguere died?" he said. Then he looked down the hall. "Uh…Davis?" he said. Davis looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Tk pointed down the hall.

"He looks pretty healthy for a dead guy." he said. Davis gave a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah…guess I was wrong…" he said. Kari came up behind them shortly after, looking annoyed.

"Alright guys, why is everyone whispering and staring when I walk by?" she asked. Yolei and Davis glanced at each other. Tk noticed, and frowned.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded. Davis stepped back. Yolie sighed.

"Well, Amy told everyone that the reason you two were gone was because you two…did it… and that you thought Kari was pregnant…" she mumbled. Kari stared at her, eyes wide.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" shouted Kari, earning a few stares from people around them. She lowered her voice. "What the hell? Didn't she already try that one?" Davis nodded.

"I guess one failed attempt deserved another." he mumbled. Kari sighed. Then the four went into class. When they sat down, a girl came up to them.

"So, Kari, are you pregnant with Tk's kid yet?" she asked. Kari glared at her, teeth clenched.

"We did not do anything." she said, her voice level. The girl backed away. Kari put her head down on her desk, and Tk put his hand on her back comfortingly. She sat up and looked at him. He smiled.

"It'll be okay." he said. She nodded.

--

Class went by terribly slow, and several people had approached Tk and Kari, only to be driven away by Davis. By the time the day got out, Kari wanted to go home. As Tk watched her go, he went the opposite way, looking for Amy. He found her in the back hall alone. She turned to him as he walked in.

"I knew you'd come and find me." she said. He frowned.

"Why the hell did you spread that rumor?" he growled. Amy smiled.

"Rumor? What rumor?" she asked, faking innocence. Tk glared at her. He stepped forward, and she backed away.

"HELP! HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO HURT ME!" she screamed. Then she smiled, and saw that Tk was smiling too.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Tk continued to smile.

"There's no one here to hear you. You can't twist things now. You're helpless." he hissed. Amy took two steps forward and raised her hand to slap him. Tk closed his eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that someone was holding Amy's arm, and she was looking at him, terrified. Tk smiled.

"Oh, hey Matt. What's up?" he asked. Amy stared at Matt, completely stunned. Matt smiled.

"Hey Tk. Just stopped by to tell you that Mom's working late tonight." he said. Then he looked at Amy, his eyes flaming.

"Now, you need to stop what you're doing. Stop threatening Kari, and trying to make her life miserable. Face it Amy, you'll never have Tk. Just give up." he said. Amy frowned.

"And what if I don't?" she challenged. Matt smiled.

"Then I'll tell Kari's brother Tai. And if Tai finds out what you've been doing, he won't care that you're a girl, he'll kill you." he threatened. Amy paled noticeably at this. She freed her arm from Matt's grasp and ran down the hall. Tk stared after her, then turned back to Matt.

"You really terrified her." he said. Matt smiled.

"Yeah, I know. More than I thought I would." he said, humorously. Tk laughed.

"You're cruel, you know that?" he asked. Matt smiled, and nodded.

--

The next day during first period Amy came onto the intercom.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. The rumors going around about Tk Takaishi and Kari Kamiya are false. They were spread by me out of jealousy. That is all." she said. Tk smiled to himself. He looked over at Kari, who looked noticeably happier. Tk put his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened there?" she asked. Tk laughed.

"Matt. He told her if she didn't take back the rumor he'd tell Tai." he explained. Kari looked at him, eyes wide.

"That would have been terrible." she said, trying not to laugh. Tk sighed.

"Just because she's stopped the rumor doesn't mean she's going to stop altogether. If anything she's going to get worse. We'd better be careful." he said. Kari nodded.

"Yeah. Let's hope she's learned her lesson."

--

_please review._

_-PIN-_


	16. Chapter 14

_Welcome back everyone! Your wonderful host -PIN- here with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, i've been a little preoccupied lately. And sick. Anyway, here we are with my guests for today, Izzy Izumi and Mimi-_

_Mimi: HI EVERYBODY!_

_Izzy: Mimi, you have to let him introduce us._

_Mimi: Oh...sorry -PIN-..._

_It's okay. Anyway, how have you guys been lately._

_Izzy: Quite well. I've been keeping up with your story, and I must say it's very good._

_Mimi: Yeah! But I miss Ken. He's kind of MIA._

_He'll be back soon. I promise._

_Mimi: YAY!_

_Anyway, on with the show!_

_**disclaimer: see chapters 1-13 for this...**_

--

Chapter 14

Matt stood and walked to the door slowly. Someone had knocked twice already, and he found it irritating. He glanced over at Tk, who was asleep on the couch. Matt had been staying at Tk's place since their mom was out of town. He sighed, and opened the door, surprised to see Tai and Kari. Kari looked like she'd been crying.

"Kari…Tai…what's up?" he asked. Tai sighed.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, but do you think Kari could stay here for the night?" he asked. Matt gave Tai a questioning look, and nodded, letting them in. Kari walked slowly into the living room where Tk was asleep, and curled up next to him. Matt pulled Tai into the kitchen.

"What's happened?" he asked. Tai sighed.

"They're arguing again. Really bad this time. I told them I was bringing Kari here, and that they'd better stop arguing so much or I would move out and take her with me." he said. "Kari has been really upset for a while. I went in to check on her and she was crying. She could hear them fighting." Matt nodded.

"Mom's gone out of town for the week, so you guys can stay here if you want. It's not like Tk wouldn't be happy. And you know you're welcome any time." he said. Tai nodded in thanks, and they went into the living room where Tk, now awake, was sitting with his arms around Kari. Tai, who normally would have torn Tk apart, just stared at them. Kari seemed so peaceful. She had fallen asleep. Tai sighed, and he and Matt returned to the kitchen.

"It's been getting worse between them. If this keeps up they're going to split up. That's the last thing that they should do. It would completely devastate Kari." he said. Matt nodded.

"I know. When our parents divorced we both felt like they didn't care anymore. It was the worst time of our life." he replied. Tai sighed, and Matt could see he was struggling not to cry.

"If they split up, I will move out. And Kari will come with me, if she wants. I just hope it doesn't come to that." he said. Matt nodded again. They both stood and made their ways to the guest room, which had two beds in it, and let sleep envelope them both.

--

Kari sat down as Matt and Tai went into the kitchen. She looked at Tk for a minute. He was sleeping quietly and Kari couldn't help but admire how he looked. His soft face framed by golden blonde hair, and beneath his eyelids were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She leaned over and curled up against him. She felt him moving, and he opened his sky blue eyes, looking down at her sleepily.

"Kari…am I dreaming?" he asked. Kari smiled.

"No. It's me." she replied. He smiled. Then his smile vanished.

"Why are you here so late? Did something happen?" he asked. Kari felt tears falling down her cheeks, and Tk brushed them away. She shook her head.

"My parents were fighting. Really fighting. Tai brought me here." she explained. Tk nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She let him pull her into his chest, and wished for nothing more than to be with him forever. She felt her eyes getting heavy, and before long she had drifted off to sleep. Tk felt her breathing, and held her closer. When he was sure she would not wake up he laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over her. Then he walked to his room as Kari slept peacefully.

--

Her beautiful pink dress flowed around her feet.

He held her close, swaying gently.

She was smiling.

She was happy.

--

Kari's eyes fluttered opened, and for a moment she forgot where she was. Then it all came rushing back. Her parents arguing, Tai taking her, and falling asleep with Tk. But Tk wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. As she looked around Tk's bedroom door opened and she turned to say good morning.

He was in his boxers. She blushed deep red, and so did he. Kari stared at him.

"We really must stop meeting like this." she said. He smiled weakly, then, blushing deeply, returned to his room. Kari smiled when he was gone. She had never really seen him in his boxers before.

"He's got a nice body." she mumbled to herself. Then the door opened again and he stepped out, fully clothed.

"Uh…sorry about that. I'm not used to anyone else other than Matt and mom being here." he said, embarrassed. She smiled, blushing again.

"It's okay. You look good in boxers though." she replied. He laughed, still bright red.

"Um, thanks. Anyway, you hungry?" he asked, changing the subject. She smiled, happy to be off the topic.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" she replied. Tk smiled, and went into the kitchen. Kari followed. She found him cracking eggs into a frying pan and popping down the toaster. She smiled. He turned to her, smiling as well.

"How do you like your eggs?" he asked. She thought a moment before replying.

"Scrambled!" she cried. He nodded.

"Me too." he said. They laughed, and when Tk had finished the eggs they say at the table eating scrambled eggs between two pieces of toast. When they had finished the two returned to the living room to find Matt and Tai up and talking. When the two saw Tk and Kari they turned and smiled.

"Morning Kari." said Tai. "Sleep well?" Kari nodded, glancing at Tk.

"Yeah, great." she replied. Matt smiled, and he and Tai went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, something they had been drinking a lot of lately. Tk and Kari returned to the couch. Kari glanced over at Tk.

"Maybe we should keep that little encounter a secret." she said. Tk nodded, turning red again. Kari laughed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You look good, you know." she said again. Tk nodded.

"Thanks."

--

Tai and Matt sat at the table.

"I'm going to go home and see how things are going. Can Kari stay here for a while?" asked Tai. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, of course. You can come back later too. I'll make something good for dinner." he said. Tai smiled. He was glad Matt was his best friend. He always thought of others.

"I think things are going to get worse soon. If they don't settle things, our family could be torn apart." he said. Matt sighed.

"I understand." he said. Tai nodded.

"I'm going to go now. I'll be back soon and give a report." he said. Matt nodded.

"Bye. Good luck."

--

_Once again, Tk is topless. Not to mention he's missing some other aricles of clothing..._

_Anyway, please review!_


	17. Chapter 15

_After another long wait I present CHAPTER 15! WOOT! Anyway, let's cut to the chase._

_Matt: Hey -PIN-! I've noticed Tai and I have been featured alot recently. What's up?_

_Well you know I love you guys! You're my favorite! (after Tk and Kari...)_

_Matt: Aw, thanks. So what's happening._

_It's time._

_Matt: No. You don't mean...?_

_Oh yes. I mean..._

_Matt: DON'T SPOIL IT!_

_Sorry. On with the story!_

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! DON'T SUE ME!**

--

Chapter 15

Matt opened the door on the first knock, and was glad to see Tai standing behind it.

"Great, you're back. How'd it go?" he asked. Tai sighed.

"Dad's staying in a motel, and Mom's bawling her eyes out. It doesn't look good Matt." he said. Matt nodded.

"If they're separated for now it might be a good thing. They'll have time to cool off and figure out what the deal is on their own." he explained. Tai sighed again, knowing that Matt was trying to make him feel better.

"So where's Kari and Tk?" he asked. Matt looked glad to change the subject. Tai knew he didn't like talking about this.

"They went out for a while. Maybe it'll take Kari's mind off the subject." he replied. Tai nodded.

"Let's hope."

--

Tk and Kari walked slowly through the park. Kari's hand was intertwined with Tk's, and she was walking close to him, letting his body warm hers. It was a cool day, and the light breeze made it even cooler.

"How are you doing?" asked Tk. Kari glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Tk looked hesitant.

"With your parents. You were really upset last night, how are you today?" he asked. Kari sighed, moving closer to him.

"Better. Hearing them fighting last night really upset me, but I feel better being with you today." she replied. Tk smiled.

"I'm glad you're better." he said. Kari sighed. They had made it to the beach now, and she stared blankly out at the water. Tk put his arms around her and hugged her, and Kari let him pull her in.

"I'll always be here for you. I promise. No matter what, I'll never leave you." he said. Kari felt tears starting to form, and she gave a small nod.

"I love you Tk. Thank you."

--

The next day, back at school, Kari and Tk walked quietly into class. They were surprised to see Ken sitting next to Yolei.

"Hey guys!" shouted Yolei as they approached. "Ken transferred! He and his parents moved to Odaiba!" Ken waved. Kari smiled.

"That's great! Welcome to Odaiba High!" she said.

"Thanks. It's nice to be here." he replied. They sat down, and Tk glanced around.

"Where's Davis?" he asked. Yolei laughed.

"He and Jun went to Tokyo to visit their grandmother. She's not feeling well. They're gonna be away for the week." she replied. Kari frowned.

"I hope she get's better." she said. They all agreed.

--

Kari was in the back hall. She was all alone, mainly because everyone was going to class. She, however, had a spare period. She walked slowly until she heard foot steps behind her. When she turned she was disappointed to find Amy glaring at her.

"What do you want Amy?" she asked. Amy smirked.

"Well, Kamiya, I want you to give Tk to me." she said. Kari sighed.

"Amy. He loves me, and if you don't stop acting like a bitch he'll never even talk to you, let alone go out with you. Give it up." replied Kari. A slight flash of anger crossed Amy's face, but it quickly changed to annoyed. She took two steps ready to slap Kari, and stopped dead. Kari looked at her, and saw that Amy was staring behind Kari. She turned and saw none other than Sora walking towards them. Amy took a step back as Sora approached. Sora looked from Amy to Kari, then back to Amy again.

"Leave. Now." she said to Amy. Her voice was loud and intimidating, and Amy was noticeably frightened.

"Whatever." she said, turning away. "Tk will just dump you later. Just like your dad is leaving your mom. I saw him with someone else, you know. He's just a cheating…" Amy turned back just in time to feel a fist collide with her face. She fell to the ground, and Kari stood over her, fist still clenched.

"Don't EVER talk about my family. Don't EVER!" she screamed. Then she turned and walked away. Amy stared after her, her mouth bleeding. Sora glared at her.

"You just never give up. Tk won't ever love you like he loves Kari." she said. Then she turned and mumbled "Stupid girl" before walking away.

--

Kari sat on the ground, leaning against the school's cool wall. She stared at her red fist. She must have broken a few blood vessels, because her hand was red, and felt like it was starting to swell.

"Wow, who'd you clock?" asked Ken, walking up and sitting next to her. Kari didn't look up from her hand.

"Amy." she said simply. Ken looked surprised.

"I…I was kidding. I know she's mean but I never thought you'd actually hit her." he said, clearly surprised. Kari smiled slightly.

"I don't think she did either. She starting talking about my family, and I lost it. I imagine she'll tell everyone that I just jumped her. Bitch…" she replied. Ken frowned.

"Why would she start talking about your family?" he asked. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he looked away. "You don't have to talk about it." he added. Kari sighed and leaned up against him.

"My parents aren't doing so good. They've been arguing for the past few weeks…months? I don't know. She said she saw my dad with someone else." she explained. Ken sighed.

"It'll be okay." he said. Kari nodded.

"Thanks Ken. You're a good friend." she said. Ken smiled.

"I try. Anyway, something needs to be done about her. Of course, if she still goes after Tk after that, she's stupider than we thought." he said. Kari let out a weak laugh. Then they stood and walked back into the school.

--

The day went fast, and Kari saw nothing of Amy. As she was walking out of the school Tk caught up with her. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Ken told me. I can't believe you actually hit her." he said. Kari sighed as they walked to his house.

"She was saying shit about my family. I wasn't going to let her get away with it." she replied. Tk nodded.

"I know. You're just that kind of person. Your family is the most important thing in your life and you won't let anyone hurt them." he said. Kari nodded silently as they arrived at Tk's door, and as they stepped inside she felt tears streaming down her face. As she sat down on the couch Tk wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He didn't try to make everything seem okay. He just sat and comforted her.

"I hate this." she said. Tk nodded silently.

"I know. It'll be okay. It'll all be over soon." he said. He didn't sound sure.

--

Matt and Tai stepped into Tai's house. There was nobody home.

"Did you hear what happened between Kari an Amy today?" asked Matt, suddenly realizing he hadn't brought it up. Tai turned, concerned.

"No. What happened?" he asked. Matt sighed.

"Amy was talking to Kari, and she said something about your parents. Kari punched her so hard her mouth bled." he said. Tai sighed.

"Something has to be done about her. I swear if something doesn't happen soon I'm going to the police." he said. Matt nodded.

"Kari wants us to lay low for now, but I think it's time to take action. It's time" he said. Tai turned to him.

"You don't mean…?" he began. Matt nodded.

"Operation: Brothers' Revenge."

--

_OOOH! O:BR!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it._

_Please review! I need more reviews to get chapters up faster!_


	18. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

Hey all, welcome to this edition of the "SUPER GUEST STAR POWER…few minutes…"

Tai: Key -PIN-!

Tai! Welcome, it's been a while.

Tai: Yeah I know. Anyway, what's new?

Well, we're going to have a nice little discussion.

Tai: Fun.

Joe: Sorry I'm late.

That's okay, we're just starting.

Joe: Good.

Mimi: Hi everybody!

Joe: Hi Mimi.

Tai: Hello.

Hey. Anyway, as we've seen in the previous chapter, it's time to start…wait for it…

"OPERATION: BROTHERS' REVENGE!"

Tai: WOOT! Uh…yeah. It's about that time.

So, any hints as to what said operation entails?

Tai: Yeah, like I'd spoil it for all our adoring fans. It's a secret, and you will just have to wait.

I write the story. I know what it entails.

Tai:…Then why did you ask?

I don't know.

Mimi: Wait…Operation: Brothers' Revenge? Is that the one you pulled on that kid two years ago? The one who was being a jerk to Kari?

Tai: Yes.

Mimi: Ooooh! I loved that one! It was funny.

Joe: I agree. It was pretty messy though. Didn't you guys have to stay after school for three days cleaning up?

Tai: Yes. But it was totally worth it.

Guys, be careful. You might spoil it for our readers.

Tai: Oh yeah. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta go get Matt and…heh…prepare.

Okay, see you later Tai.

Mimi: Bye!

Joe: I have to go too. I'd better let Sora and Izzy know about this one.

Mimi: I'll tell Sora! You can go tell Izzy.

Joe: Alright. Bye -PIN-.

Bye Joe. Bye Mimi!

Mimi: See ya hon!

Please don't call me hon.

Mimi: Sorry. See ya -PIN-!

Bye guys, have…fun…?


	19. Chapter 16

_No chit chat this time guys! It's time for OPERATION: BROTHER'S REVENGE!_

**disclaimer: O: BR IS MINE! BUT THAT'S IT!**

--

Chapter 16-aka O: BR!

Tai and Matt were huddled over a sheet of paper, going over every last detail.

"Did you get…the device?" asked Tai. Matt looked at him, confused.

"You mean the camera? Yeah I got it." he replied. Tai grinned.

"Good. I slipped the note into her locker. She'll meet you at the back hall at 3:00. Make sure she goes out the door there. I'll be ready." he said. Matt nodded.

"Okay. Sora and Mimi said they'd block the other way. She'll have no other choice. It's 2:45 now, I'd better go get ready. You too." he said. Tai grinned wickedly.

"This is gonna be awesome!" he exclaimed. Then he left, heading towards the large ladder leaning up against the wall outside.

--

Amy looked down at the note she had found in her locker.

_Amy. Please meet me at the back hall at 3:00. I'll be waiting for you. It's important. Tell no one. Especially not Kari. She can't know. I really need to see you._

_Tk._

As she looked around she saw no sign of Tk. Then she saw movement around one of the corners. As she moved towards it she heard a voice.

"Don't come too close. I don't want anyone to see us. Not yet, anyway." said the voice of Tk. Amy smiled.

"Oh Tk. Have you finally come to your senses? Have you finally realized that I love you more than that stupid bitch Kari ever could?" she asked. Tk's reply was soft.

"Before I answer, can you do something for me?" he asked. Amy smiled.

"Of course. Anything Tk." she said. Then her eyes went wide as Matt stepped around the corner and, in a perfect imitation of Tk's voice, replied.

"Smile for the camera." he said. He held up a video camera and started the film. Amy growled.

"How dare you! You stupid son of a….I HATE YOU!" she screamed. When she turned to go back down the hall she saw two people blocking the door. She turned and walked out the door to her left.

What happened next caught everyone's attention.

As Amy walked out she heard a voice calling from above.

"Heads up!" before she could even think, a balloon filled with water crashed onto her head. Everyone in the courtyard turned to look as Amy let out the loudest scream they had ever heard. Tai dropped down beside her and Matt walked up behind her.

"Next time you think about messing with my Kari and Tk, remember this. Last time we used paint. Next time it'll be a whole lot messier." hissed Matt. Amy stared into the distance. Then with a whimper, she ran away. Tai smild slightly, trying not to laugh.

"Well, well, Yamato, I do believe we've made her cry." said Tai. Mat smiled.

"I agree Taichi. Do you think she'll give up?" he asked. Tai sighed slightly.

"Not a chance." he replied. They couldn't stand it anymore. Both burst out laughing and nearly fell over. When they had calmed down the two walked back to Matt's house.

--

The next day the principal's voice sounded loud over the intercom.

"Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida. Report to the principal's office. Now!" with a buzz the intercom stopped. Tai and Matt exchanged mischievous glances.

--

In the principal's office Tai and Matt found Amy sitting with her parents. The principal was standing over them.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" asked Tai innocently. The principal glared at him.

"I think you know what. Did you drop a water balloon on Ms. Hiroki yesterday?" she asked. Tai was trying to come up with an excuse when Matt replied.

"Yes. Yes we did." he said simply. The principal looked at him, shocked.

"Why would you two do such a thing?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Because they're delinquents!" exclaimed Mrs. Hiroki. Tai leaned over to Matt.

"Did she just call us delinquents?" he asked. Matt nodded. Then he started talking again.

"Because, ma'am, Amy has been harassing Tk and Kari since they got together. She's nearly hit Kari multiple times, and we decided it was time to take action." The principal looked at them.

"Let me guess. Operation: Brothers' Revenge?" she asked. Tai grinned.

"Oh, you remember that one?" he replied. The principal nodded.

"Why didn't you just come to me?" she asked. Matt sighed.

"Kari didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And it wasn't a big deal until just yesterday. Amy was harassing Kari and Kari punched her in the face." he replied. The principal looked shocked. Amy and her parents stayed silent.

"She…oh my, what would make Kari snap like that? She's never hit anyone before." asked the principal. Tai's grin faded, and the principal turned to him.

"She was talking about our parents. Saying that our father was leaving our mother for someone else." he replied. Amy's mother gasped and turned to her daughter.

"Amy, is this true?" she demanded. Amy shook her head.

"No mother, I would never." she replied.

"Oh, I beg to differ." replied a sharp voice. Everyone turned to see Sora.

"Ms. Takenouchi, what was that?" asked the principal. Sora held up a tape recorder. When she pressed the play button, the whole conversation from the day before was replayed. Amy looked a shade paler than usual.

"I was planning on bringing this in today. I thought it was time we stopped this nonsense." she replied. Amy's father looked at Amy.

"Oh, darling, how could you say such things?" he asked. Amy didn't reply. Amy's mother sighed.

"Perhaps it's time we discussed transferring you to a different school." she said. Amy paled even more, but still said nothing. The three stood, and Mrs. Hiroki stepped towards the three teens and the principal.

"I am terribly sorry for all the trouble. Amy will not be bothering anyone anymore." she said. The principal nodded. After the three had left the principal turned to Tai and Matt.

"Thank you." she said. Tai looked at her, confused.

"For what?" he asked. She grinned slightly.

"You didn't use paint this time." With that she turned and left the office.

--

Tai and Kari walked into their house, Kari still laughing about what Tai had told her.

"Operation: Brothers' Revenge? Nice one." she said. When they stepped into the living room they found their parents sitting across from each other. Tai smiled.

"Have you two finally made up? 'Bout time." he said. Mrs. Kamiya sighed.

"Not exactly Tai. Your father and I…we're…we're getting a divorce."

At the last word, Kari's world shattered into pieces.

--

_Amy is gone, but the trouble's far from over. Please review!_


	20. Chapter 17

_Hello everyone. We're nearing the end of our story, so keep checking in and enjoy!_

**disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's features.**

--

Chapter 17

Matt opened the door once again to find Tai and Kari on the other end. This time Tai looked upset and Kari's eyes were red, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Hey guys. Kari, Tk's in the living room if you want to go in and see him." he said. Kari nodded, but stayed silent. She walked slowly into the living room. Matt dragged Tai into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's going on?" he demanded. Tai looked on the verge of tears, a rare thing for him.

"Our parents…they're…they're getting a divorce." he stuttered. Matt was shocked.

"What? Why?" he asked. Tai shrugged.

"They said it was 'for the best' but I don't know what's going on." he replied. Matt nodded.

"Our mom is still gone for the rest of the week, and she might be longer. Some trouble with her work. You guys can stay here for as long as you need." Matt said softly. Tai nodded.

"Thanks. I don't know what we'd do without you two."

"I'm sorry Tai." Matt said sadly. Tai smiled weakly.

"Thanks Matt."

--

Tk looked up instantly when he saw Kari come in. He jumped up and walked to her when he saw her crying.

"Kari? Kari, what's wrong?" he asked. She cried harder and he led her over to the couch.

"My…my parents…" she stuttered. Tk knew immediately what was wrong. He held Kari as close as he could as she cried quietly. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, and though it was only 4:00, Tk carried her into his room and placed her gently on his bed. She looked so peaceful.

--

Kari spent the rest of the day sleeping in TK's room. The next day she came into the living room and sat next to Tk, curling up close to him. She said nothing all day. Or the next day. On Monday, when they went back to school, Kari seemed distant. David and Jun had returned, but even Davis couldn't get through to Kari. She sat at the very back of the class, and during lunch she was nowhere to be found.

--

The next day it got worse. Kari avoided them all completely. She was slowly slipping into a depression and there was nothing they could do. Tk was so upset. When they returned to his house she would shut herself in his room, and she wouldn't talk to anyone.

--

On Wednesday Yolei and Sora tried to talk to her, but she just stared at the ground and stayed silent. They finally gave up and told her that they were worried. She just nodded.

--

On Thursday Mimi dragged Kari off for some sort of 'get better get together', but that also failed.

--

On Friday Tk cornered her after school.

"Kari, talk to me." he demanded. She glanced at him, then looked back at the ground and said nothing.

"Please Kari! I'm so worried! I feel like I'm losing you. I can't lose you again. I know how hard it is when your parents split up. I know. But you need to open up. You need to let me help you!" he said. Her face flushed.

"And what if I don't want help!" she cried. "What if I just want to be alone forever!" Tk was stunned by her outburst.

"I know how you feel, but you'll feel better if you talk to me!" he replied. Tears poured down Kari's face.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY!" she screamed. Without another word she turned and ran away. Tk watched, stunned, as she ran into the distance.

"Kari…why?"

--

When Tk arrived home Kari wasn't there yet. He sat down on the couch and stared at the blank wall. What was he going to do? The one person he loved most was in so much pain, and he couldn't help her.

About an hour later the door opened and Kari walked in. Their eyes met and Kari whispered "I'm sorry." before she disappeared into Tk's room again. Tk's eyes stung with tears and he finally gave in. They poured down his face. He felt broken, useless, and now he had just made Kari feel worse.

--

Kari started to disappear more often. After school she would leave and not return for hours. As the weeks went on she started staying away longer. Before long she came home only to sleep. She would disappear the moment she woke up. Tk knew he had to do something.

--

About three weeks into her depression Kari skipped school altogether. Tk knew there was something wrong. He ran from the school as soon as the bell rang, racking his brains, trying to figure out where she could be. First he checked the park, and their tree. Next he started going to people's houses. Two hours later he still hadn't found her.

Then he remembered something. Something from a long time ago. Before he left, she had said something to him. The day he was supposed to leave.

"I'll miss you. I promise I'll always wait for you here. Always." she had said. Where had they been? Of course! The beach! Tk ran as fast as he could to the place they had last seen each other as children.

She was standing in the sand, staring at the water, when he arrived. As he walked up to her, she turned and smiled.

"I'll always wait for you here." she said softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest. "I love you Tk. I'm so sorry." she cried. Tk held her close.

"It's okay. I love you too." he replied. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Then they kissed. For an eternity, or for a few seconds, she didn't know. All time seemed to stop. When they pilled away there wall a bright flash of light. They turned to see a door shaped opening in the middle of the beach, a mesh of rainbow colors swirling around. Kari turned back to Tk.

"Let's go away together. Let's be together forever." she said. Tk nodded, and they stepped into the portal.

--

Tai and Matt were sitting in the living room the next day. Tai's phone buzzed and he looked down. The text was from Tk, and there were two words. He understood immediately.

'Goodbye, Digidestined.' Tai smiled slightly, a tear running down his cheek. Matt looked at the text too, and knew. Tk and Kari had gone together.

"They deserve to be happy together. What better place than where they first met?" said Matt sadly. Tai nodded.

"We'll find them again one day. I know we will."

--

_Oh wow. They've gone away. Can you guess where?_


	21. Chapter 18: Epilogue

_This is it guys. My first fanfiction has come to an end. I hope you've enjoyed it an thank you to all my fans and those who've supported me._

_**IMPORTANT! READ THE END IF YOU'VE ENJOYED MY WORK!**_

--

Epilogue

_Tai and Matt spent months searching for a way to bring Tk and Kari back._

_Izzy researched all they knew about the Digital World, the place where Tk and Kari disappeared to._

_Sora, Mimi, and Joe all stayed hopeful._

_Davis, Yolei, and Cody knew nothing of the Digital World, and assumed that Tk and Kari had run away._

_The loss of their daughter brought Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya back together. They are still praying for Kari's return._

_Mrs. Takaishi was beside herself with worry. Mr. Ishida, however, knew that the two were safe in the Digital World._

--

"Can you believe it's been a year?" asked Matt. He and Tai walked slowly along the sidewalk, thinking about their siblings.

"I know. I hope they come back one day. I…"

"Tai! Look!" shouted Matt, pointing to the beach where two lone figures stood, hand in hand. Tai and Matt ran down the steps to the beach and collided with Tk and Kari. The four all cried at the sight of their siblings. Tk and Kari smiled.

"We're back."

--

_I swear I cried for an hour when I finished this. It's just one of those things you think'll last forever._

_Anyway, If I get enough reviews I plan to tell the story of Tk and Kari's year in the Digital World. Please review, and thank you all! Love ya!_


End file.
